


Yo-ho, Sebastian!

by Greenmusik



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - драбблы [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Очень привязчивая песня





	Yo-ho, Sebastian!

Конец съёмочного дня всегда немного похож на конец света. Роберт кое-что понимает в концах света и в съёмках, но пояснять аналогию у него уже нет сил, так что просто поверьте на слово.  
  
— Давай убежим. Куда-нибудь, где Кэп не будет злиться… — напевает он, цепляя Себастьяна под локоть и с намёком косясь на Криса.  
  
Крис, которого в четыре руки избавляют от костюма, кривится, как и всегда, когда Роберт называет его капитаном. Он очень серьёзно относится к разделению ролей и собственной личности. И только когда раздевающие его ассистенты хихикают, до него доходит, что именно Роберт цитирует, и на лице появляется ухмылка.  
  
— К тебе тоже привязалась?  
  
Песню на площадку принесла Йоханссон. Неделю напевала, потом поставила им клип в перерыве между дублями, и… К кому-то и впрямь "привязался" мотивчик, но Роберта зацепило имя и то, как смутился Себастьян, когда Йоханссон многозначительно подмигнула ему на припеве. И — нет, у него и в мыслях не было флиртовать по-настоящему, но так проще было вынести присутствие Себастьяна рядом, пока сам Роберт был слишком глубоко в роли, слишком Старком.  
  
— Есть немного.  
  
Ну, не скажешь же как есть.


End file.
